Dreams
by schoolgirl711
Summary: Kagome moved to L.A but she lost her job and couldn't pay the bills so she entered a dance contest to win 40,000 to pay all her bills with her new friend, Sango. They won but awaiting her was what she least expected.


Dreams

Chapter 1 Fired!

Schoolgirl411

At the local café

"Kagome! These people are waiting" said her boss Cady.

Kagome pulled up her brown skirt and walked to the stand.

"What did you do to your uniform?" Asked Cady.

"Altered it!"

"Don't talk to me that way or you're fired".

"Okay!"

"Hello welcome to Café Garden may I take your order?" said Kagome.

"What is this, a fast food service?!" yelled Cady.

"Don't scare away the customer!" yelled Kagome.

"You're fired; you can keep the uniform it's not like we can use it".

Kagome stormed out but without looking crashed into a girl without looking where she was going.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry!" cried Kagome.

"It's alright" said the girl.

"I just got fired"

"You worked at that café didn't you?"

"I did".

"The manager is mean".

"You mean Cady; she's always like that she scares away most of the customers".

"That's not too surprising".

"I'm Kagome"

"I'm Sango"

"Want to join me for lunch?"

"Okay"

At a different cafe

"Bills, bills, more bills" said Kagome

"How are you gonna pay all this" said Sango

"I don't know"

A paper falls into their table

"Street City Dance Contest...winner gets 40 thousand dollars!"Sango read.

"Should I?" Asked Kagome

"Yeah, and I can be your partner!"  
"But what are we gonna wear?"

"This is L.A we all have party clothes"

At Sango's Apartment

"I have just the thing" said Sango pulling out a strap less bright blue halter top and

a black mini skirt.

"Thats cool but what are you gonna wear".

"This" said Sango pulling out a red belly shirt and black capris".

"Thecontest is tonight so we better practice".

Later that night

"Welcome to the Street City Dance Contest!!" shouted the D.J.

The crowd was roaring Kagome and Sango were first.

"First, we have a two young ladies, Kagome and Sango!" shouted the D.J.

Kagome felt nervous as the song came on.

There choice of song was 'Goodies'

They started to dance and sing not knowing some of their friends were in the audience shocked.

_My Goodies, My Goodies, My Goodies  
Not my goodies!_

They shaked their hips to the beat

_I got a sick reputation for handlin broads  
All I need is me a few seconds or more.  
And in my rap  
Tell valet to bring my 'Lac  
And I ain't comin back  
So you can put a car right there.  
I'm the truth  
And ain't got nothin' to prove.  
An you can ask anybody  
Cuz they seen me do it.  
Barracades, I run right through 'em  
I'm used to 'em.  
Throw all the dirt you want it's no use.  
You still won't have a pinup in a fabulous room  
On her back pickin' out baskets of fruit.  
(I love you boo)  
Yeah freaky petey love you too.  
Ha Ha  
You know how I do..  
_

_Kagome and Sango were back to back dancing up and down_

_Then did a belly dance_

You may look at me and think that I'm  
Just a young girl  
But I'm not just a young girl.  
Baby this is what I'm lookin' for:  
Sexy, independent, down to spend it type that's gettin' his dough  
I'm not bein too dramatic that's the way I gotta have it.

I bet you want the goodies.  
Bet you thought about it.  
Got you all hot and bothered.  
Mad cause I talk about them.  
Lookin for the goodies  
Keep on lookin' cuz they stay in the jar  
Oh-oh Oh-oh Oh-oh Oh-oh

They kept moving to the rhythm and beat

Just because you drive a Benz  
I'm not goin home with you.  
You won't get no nookie or the cookies  
I'm no rookie.  
And still I'm  
Sexy, independent  
I ain't wit' it so you already know.  
I'm not bein too dramatic that's the way I gotta have it  
You think you're slick  
Tryna hit  
But I'm not dumb  
I'm not bein too dramatic it's just how I gotta have it

They were back to back again doing different moves.

So damn hot but so young.  
Still got milk on ya tongue  
Slow down lil one  
And you ain't got it all  
Hey shawty  
You think you bad but you ain't bad  
I'll show you what bad is.  
Bad is when you capable of beatin' the baddest.  
I been workin' at it since I came to this planet  
And I ain't quite there yet but I'm gettin' better at it.  
Matter of fact,  
Lemme tell it to you one mo' again  
All I got to do is tell a girl who I am (Petey!)  
Ain't naa chick in here dat I can't have  
Bada boom bada bam ba bam!

You're insinuating that I'm hot  
But these goodies boy are not  
Just for any of the many men that's tryna get on top.  
No you can't call me later  
And I don't want your number.  
I'm not changin' stories  
Just respect the play I'm callin'.

Uh...Yeah...Uh...Yeah Uh Uh Uh

The song ended and they left the stage. All the other contestants went but by the end of the night they were the winners.

Outside they met there friends who Kagome met after meeting Sango. But when Kagome went up to her car she saw a strange guy waitin with a rose.

Next Chapter:The Guy


End file.
